


Cereza y Chocolate

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coqueteos por doquier, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sonrojos a montones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft no resiste que alguien coquetee con él. Se pone completamente rojo. No menores de 14 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereza y Chocolate

**Título: Cereza y Chocolate**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. 

**Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft suspiró de manera interna por milésima vez, mientras que la bien instaurada sonrisa falsa que había materializado en su rostro al inicio de la velada no decaía ni un milímetro.

Estaba en la fiesta que se había organizado como bienvenida para la delegación italiana que había llegado a entablar tratos con el Reino Unido y llevaba ya 29 extensos minutos asintiendo a la sarta de estupideces con las que el asistente (el MUY apuesto asistente) del Ministro italiano de Agricultura le soltaba para llevarlo a la cama.

Un nuevo suspiro... Mycroft realmente detestaba que se le pegasen sujetos que lo lisonjearan, que coquetearan con él y se le ofrecieran en bandeja de plata solo para poder cobrarse ese encuentro sexual a manera de favor en el futuro.

Quizás al inicio de su carrera Mycroft pensó en aquello como en algo interesante e incluso halagador; pero los años y los malos tragos habían retirado la venda de sus ojos y hacía mucho que había aprendido a evitar a los falsos lisonjeros como si fuesen la plaga.

Tomó una nueva copa de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba al lado, al tiempo que dejaba la que tenía casi vacía en su lugar; y tras divisar a uno de sus superiores, formuló una excusa creíble en tanto exhalaba en un suspiro todo su pesar por tener que retirarse.

Comprobado, si no se hubiese dedicado a la política, fácilmente hubiese podido dedicarse a la actuación.

Y aún faltaban dos largas horas para poder salir de allí e ir a casa.

Bueno, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, después de todo trabajo era trabajo y debía de cumplir con ello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El Holmes mayor consultó una última vez su reloj antes de salir por la puerta posterior del BMW negro que lo había llevado hasta el 221 de la calle Baker.

Se acomodó el traje hasta asegurar que estuviese perfecto, acomodó el paraguas en su diestra para usarlo a manera de bastón y tomó aire.

Afortunadamente no tenía ningún motivo importante, era tan solo su visita regular para con Sherlock y el buen y abnegado doctor, que por algún motivo desconocido para el mayor de los Holmes, seguía al lado de su hermano tras dos años de convivencia.

¿Masoquismo? Quizás, pero él no era nadie para juzgar los hábitos de otras personas.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, de esas que sacaban por completo de quicio a su querido hermano menor, y tocó el timbre con prontitud, siendo recibido por una siempre solícita señora Hudson, quien rápidamente lo dejó pasar.

Se dirigió al segundo piso y pudo distinguir el inequívoco sonido producido por una discusión a los gritos.

Por costumbre y buenos modales tocó la puerta, justo antes de utilizar la copia que tenía de la llave y entrar al lugar, solo para encontrar al buen doctor tomando té con cara de aburrido mientras observaba al único detective consultor del mundo discutir a voz en cuello con cierto detective inspector, al cual a pesar de llevar años en trato debido a Sherlock, aún no conocía en persona.

Alzó una ceja... era un buen momento para cambiar dicha situación... de paso que le arruinaba a Sherlock la discusión, frustrándolo y de paso saboreando el momento.

Saludó a John con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y con paso decidido se acercó hasta el detective y el inspector, logrando que el primero bufara exaspereado al notar su presencia y el segundo que estaba de espaldas a él, voltease curioso al notar el repentino silencio y actitud de niño taimado del detective consultor.

Alzó una ceja al notar a Mycroft, y de la nada el buen doctor se materializó al lado para, o hacer las presentaciones respectivas o evitar fraticidio por parte de su compañero de piso.

Resultó que ambas cosas.

Sea como fuere, hizo las presentaciones entre Mycroft y Lestrade, tras lo que el Holmes mayor continuó la introducción por sí mismo.

\- Detective inspector Lestrade, es un placer conocerlo por fin. En verdad lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo ¿Hace cuanto que iniciamos comunicación a causa de Sherlock? ¿Siete, tal vez ocho años?- preguntó casi sonando casual... casi.

Lestrade alzó ambas cejas.

\- Estoy seguro que usted lleva una cuenta mejor que la mía, señor Holmes.- fue la respuesta del policía, a lo que Sherlock bufó, recibiendo un codazo de John.

\- En todo caso inspector, espero que ahora que hemos superado dicho impase, podamos reunirnos en alguna ocasión para discutir, tal vez, temas de interés común.

Sherlock volvió a bufar, teniendo completa conciencia de que el tema de interés en común era él mismo.

John resignado, sirvió rápidamente un par de tazas de té tanto para Greg, quien llevaba 15 minutos discutiendo con Sherlock y seguro tenía la garganta seca; como para Mycroft, meramente por buenos modales, y las repartió sin perder más tiempo.

\- Gracias John.- agradeció Greg aceptando de paso unas galletas, llevándose una a la boca con rapidez y pasándola con un sorbo de té caliente.

\- Muy agradecido, doctor Watson.- aceptó Mycroft con su usual sonrisa, dando igualmente un sorbo al té con un extra de satisfacción al ver el rostro agrio de su hermano.

Por un par de minutos nadie habló, por un lado algunos disfrutando del té y por el otro Sherlock rumiando pestes contra el mundo, hasta que finalmente Greg rompió el silencio tras un último sorbo a su taza de té.

\- Tengo que decirlo- inició con una media sonrisa aflorando en sus labios y una nota de picardía en la mirada- Cuando me vi en la necesidad de venir aquí esta mañana, nunca pensé que terminaría conociendo finalmente al misterioso Mycroft Holmes... el Gobierno Británico en persona.- dijo casi con mofa y mucho buen humor, tras lo cual miró de manera larga y evaluativa al Holmes mayor, para inesperadamente continuar diciendo- Aunque he de admitir que no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿No?- preguntó Mycroft con una sonrisa y algo de curiosidad, puesto que aquel no era el tipo de comentarios que escuchaba con frecuencia.

\- Nah- continuó entonces Greg con un tono por completo informal y hasta un poco divertido- Por la manera en que Sherlock lo describió, tengo que admitir que lo imaginé como un sujeto egocéntrico, con problemas de peso casi mórbidos y que prácticamente vivía con el teléfono en una mano y un pedazo de pastel en la otra. En su lugar vengo a conocer a un muy bien educado bombón envuelto en un fino traje de tres piezas.

Y tras aquella afirmación, tres cosas sucedieron a la vez.

John se atragantó con el té, Sherlock emitió un rugido y tras dar la media vuelta se encerró en su habitación, y Mycroft pudo sentir como la piel de su rostro comenzaba a calentarse de forma alarmante,

¡Se estaba sonrojando!... Oh, cielos.

Mycroft no se había sonrojado de manera tan furiosa en décadas, sobretodo porque en ciertas ocasiones y bajo ciertas circunstancias era algo que podía evitar.

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque Mycroft Holmes tenía una certera alarma que le indicaba cuando alguien lo piropeaba o coqueteaba con él de manera sincera, ya que se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los cabellos y de manera bastante notoria debido al color de su piel.

Claro que eso no había ocurrido en años, no con el mundo en el cual se movía y la edad que ya pesaba sobre sus hombros, por lo que encima de todo, las palabras del detective inspector lo habían agarrado por completo desprevenido, así en frío, casi congelándolo mientras emitía más rojo que un semáforo en luz de alto.

\- ¡Greg!- escuchó al buen doctor amonestar al inspector.

\- ¿Qué?- protestó el otro- Soy divorciado y algo viejo, pero no eunuco. Y tengo ojos por amor al cielo.- se defendió de manera casi juvenil.

Y mientras los amigos discutían, Mycroft trataba de recuperar un poco de toda la compostura perdida... pero era inútil, las palabras del detective inspector habían calado demasiado hondo, como hacía años que no pasaba.

Respiró profundo, tratando de ocultar en vano el estado en el que el piropo del otro lo había dejado. Carraspeó.

\- Bueno caballeros, en vista que Sherlock no se encuentra disponible, no me queda más opción que proceder a retirarme.- y dejó el platito con la taza de té vacía sobre una mesita- Doctor Watson, le agradezco su gentileza. Caballeros.- realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida y prácticamente voló a la puerta de salida antes de que el inspector Lestrade pudiese añadir algo más, y es que pudo ver la protesta en sus facciones al segundo de terminar de hablar.

Ya dentro de la seguridad del auto que lo llevaba a su oficina para retomar su rutina de trabajo diaria, pudo encontrar la paz para volver a la normalidad... o a lo que Mycroft Holmes llamaba normalidad en todo caso.

Pero en serio, que manera de sentirse afectado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos días pasaron, tras los cuales el Holmes mayor enfrascado en la solución de los usuales problemas políticos de Gran Bretaña, terminó encapsulando el episodio acontecido en la calle Baker y guardándolo en el lugar más profundo de su memoria; y no fue hasta que se vio en la necesidad de contar con los servicios de Sherlock para resolver un problema con un senador estadounidense, que lo sucedido resurgió.

Mycroft necesitaba de la experiencia de Sherlock y éste a su vez se encontraba en la escena de un triple homicidio junto al doctor Watson.

Ni modo, tendría que ir a buscarlo. Igual y no sería la primera vez y definitivamente tampoco la última.

Llegó a la escena y notó una actividad menor a la esperada. El equipo de New Scotland Yard estaba terminando ya con el trabajo en la zona entonces.

El político suspiró, esperando que eso le facilitara el trabajo de convencer a Sherlock de ayudarlo; y aspirando profundo bajó del auto luego de indicarle a Anthea, quien lo había acompañado hasta el lugar, que lo esperase dentro del vehículo.

Se alisó el traje, dispuso el paraguas a manera de bastón y encaminó su pasos hacia donde notó se encontraba la mayor actividad.

Una oficial le salió al paso y lo detuvo. La reconoció como la sargento Sally Donovan.

\- Disculpe señor, pero no puede ingresar. Esta es área restringida por el momento. Le pido que se retire.- señaló la mujer de manera algo cortante.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz un tanto incómodo por los modales de la oficial, pero igual le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas.

\- Buenas tardes con usted también sargento. Me temo que no puedo acceder a su pedido por el momento, sin embargo si fuese tan amable de ayudarme a contactar al detective consultor Sherlock Holmes, esta situación podría remediarse.

La reacción en la sargento ante la mención del nombre de su hermano menor fue inmediata, y no fue la mejor.

\- ¿Holmes?- preguntó la mujer de mala manera- ¿Cuál es su asunto con ese?- dijo de manera bastante despectiva.

Mycroft alzó una ceja inquisitiva ante las palabras y tono de la mujer. Al parecer alguien detestaba de verdad a su hermano en aquel equipo.

No que culpase a la oficial, pero no le agradaba tampoco y mucho menos si su hermano no se encontraba presente para defenderse.

El lenguaje corporal del Holmes mayor cambió por completo, haciéndose rígido y frío, transformándolo de inmediato en el 'Hombre de Hielo' que hacía pedazos a sus opositores.

\- Si... Holmes. Y mis asuntos con el detective consultor no son de su incumbencia sargento, solo necesito que me indique que dirección seguir para reunirme con él.

Mycroft pudo notar a la sargento Donovan sentir el peligro en el ambiente al verla pasar saliva de manera nerviosa.

Bien.

Pero no pensaba dejar la cosa allí.

Sally por su lado recuperó la postura y tratando de seguir siendo quien estuviese a cargo de la situación, miró al recién llegado con desafío, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando...

\- ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que los angelitos se caían del cielo en medio de escenas de crimen.- dijo una voz juguetona a manera de saludo, y toda la fría atmósfera de peligro alrededor de Mycroft se derritió... seguro debido al calor que comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

Lestrade llegó en un par de zancadas más al lado del Holmes mayor con una sonrisa que iluminaba un rostro que denotaba bastante cansancio.

\- ¿Jefe?- preguntó Donovan con sorpresa y la mandíbula por los suelos.

\- Tranquila Sally, yo me encargo.- dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de Mycroft- Me gustaría pensar que vienes por mí, pero apuesto a que vienes por Sherlock... si no fuese porque es tu hermano, me sentiría muy herido.- dijo de frente, quitando todo formalismo al tratar de tú a tú al Holmes mayor.

Sally abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Mycroft comenzaba a desear ser tragado por la tierra bajo sus pies ¡Qué sujeto más descarado!... y sincero, si el calor en sus mejillas significaba algo.

El pelirrojo carraspeó ligeramente y trató de controlar, con pocos o nulos resultados, el rubor que cubría su rostro.

\- Detective inspector Lestrade, es un placer volverlo a ver.- saludó el político en piloto automático.

\- Eso quiero creer... y definitivamente es todo un placer verte de nuevo.- ronroneó el mayor sin atisbo de vergüenza ante lo que decía o ante quien lo hacía.

Mycroft volvió a carraspear, incómodo ante el escrutinio de esos ojos hazel que se fijaban sobre él de manera tan predadora.

\- Bien... sobre Sherlock, si fuese usted tan amable de darme su ubicación, detective inspector Lestrade...

\- Greg- dijo de pronto el de pelo cano.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Mi nombre es Greg. Detective inspector Lestrade es muy largo y bueno... algo impersonal.

\- No creo que sea lo apropiado.- se quejó el político.

\- Insisto.

\- Detective...- comenzó de nuevo Mycroft.

\- Greg- insistió el de pelo cano con una sonrisa.

Mycroft casi bufó... casi.

\- Gregory...- cedió por fin el Holmes, esperando acabar con aquel teatro... pero solo consiguió ser interrumpido una vez más.

\- ¡Wow! Solo mi madre me llama Gregory, y generalmente odio escucharlo. Pero saliendo de esos labios y con ese tono de voz elegante ¡Definitivamente WOW!

\- ¡Inspector!- se quejó Mycroft por completo arrebolado.

\- ¡Jefe!- exclamó con desmayo Sally, quien fue por completo ignorada.

\- Es Gregory.- volvió a replicar el oficial, casi en un ronroneo.

Mycroft no tenía ya ni idea de dónde meterse, sobre todo porque era completamente consciente de que su rostro en llamas solo podía significar que hasta un ciego podría notar lo pronunciado de su rubor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo a su alrededor desapareciese, aunque sabía que no iba a ser así. Inspiró aire con fuerza, exhaló y abrió los ojos.

\- Gregory- dijo finalmente, tratando de sonar calmado... tratando- ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme donde encontrar a Sherlock?

El policía sonrió entre coqueto y algo apenado.

\- La verdad es que él y John salieron de aquí hace como 20 minutos.- contestó el hombre.

Mycroft suspiró una vez más.

\- A la calle Baker entonces.- se dijo a si mismo.

\- No, no. No creo que los encuentres allá si logré entender algo de los balbuceos de Sherlock. Se fueron siguiendo una pista.- sacó entonces su teléfono móvil- Deja y veo si los localizo.- dijo con un guiño coqueto que solo logró aumentar más el rubor en las mejillas del político.

Greg marcó y pronto puso el teléfono en altoparlante, pues John contestó casi de inmediato.

\- ¡Greg! ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el ex-soldado un tanto preocupado.

\- Nah, nada grave. Tranquilo. Es solo que por aqui solicitan la ubicación de Sherlock.- respondió el policía con una sonrisa dirigida al Holmes frente a él.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

\- Cierto bombón de envoltura fina.- fue la respuesta dada.

Sally jadeó y Mycroft volvió a cerrar los ojos.

John se largó a reír.

\- Mira que eres fastidioso, hombre.

\- ¡No lo soy!- se defendió el policía- Simplemente sé apreciar lo que me ponen en frente... un bombón con glaseado de... no es de fresa, no logro identificar el tono rojizo de su piel, pero me encanta.- dijo el de pelo cano con mirada evaluativa mientras que Mycroft, cada vez más mortificado, suplicaba en su interior que aquello acabase.

\- Lo juro Greg, no conocía esa faceta tuya ¿Qué bicho te picó?- rezongó John ante la risa de Lestrade.

\- Doctor, le suplicaría... su ubicación.- pidió de pronto Mycroft desesperado por acabar de una vez con su estadía en aquel lugar.

Watson emitió un jadeo de sorpresa y con voz algo apenada indicó donde se encontraba, y aumentó que ya que Sherlock se encontraba hurgando entre callejones, seguro estarían por allí por un buen rato más, tras lo cual cortó la comunicación de la manera más amable posible.

\- ¡Te llevo!- ofreció entonces Lestrade bastante solícito.

Por supuesto Mycroft abrió la boca para rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero no fue necesario hacerlo.

Justo un oficial llegó con un par de actas para que el detective inspector a cargo de la investigación, en otras palabras Greg Lestrade, firmase; y Mycroft aprovechó la distracción del otro para huir del lugar.

Nada elegante, cierto; pero bastante efectivo.

Y en cuanto a nuestro detective inspector.

\- ¿Y Mike?- le preguntó a Sally, quien a esas alturas lo miraba con cara de circunstancias.

\- Se fue tan rápido que solo dejó el polvo detrás suyo.- fue la respuesta entre sarcástica y cortante.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Se me hace el difícil!- dijo el otro sin mostrarse para nada desanimado.

Sally lo miró evaluativa por unos segundos.

\- Permiso para hablar de temas personales con usted, señor.

El hombre miró a su subordinada con sorpresa.

\- Claro Sally, dime.

\- Con todo respeto ¿Qué no acaba de salir de un desastre de matrimonio? Estoy segura que lo escuché decir 'Nunca más' en algún momento.

Para sorpresa de la sargento, Lestrade sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

\- Dije nunca más me caso con otra... no dije nada de otro.

\- ¡Ca...! ¿En serio? ¿Hace cuanto que persigue al tipo? Porque no lo veo muy de acuerdo que digamos, y encima de todo es... ya sabe, un Holmes.

\- Y que Holmes.- respondió Lestrade soñador- Y pues la verdad que conocerlo... algo así como casi una década... aunque esta sea la segunda vez que nos hemos cruzado en persona, pero no necesito más. Es él Sally, lo sé. Lo siento. Lo ví y juro que escuché a AC/DC de fondo. Me quedé sin aire, jamás me sentí así antes.- el hombre volvió entonces a la actitud soñadora de unos segundos antes- Se ve tan formal, tan pulcro... quiero desordenarle el traje y verlo con el cabello despeinado y saber que he sido yo el causante de eso. Y ese sonrojo tan tierno...

La morena silbó.

\- Le dio duro.

Lestrade volvió a sonreír.

\- Me dio duro.- afirmó sin pena alguna.

Y no se iba a rendir hasta conquistar a ese hombre. Palabra de Lestrade.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El tercer encuentro (que según el dicho popular es la vencida) se dio sin querer.

Mycroft había decidido, algunos días después del incidente en la escena del crimen donde se cruzó con Lestrade, efectuar una pequeña visita al domicilio legal de su hermano con el fin de recibir un pequeño informe sobre los adelantos del caso que a duras penas había logrado que el detective consultor aceptase.

Una de las directivas que Mycroft usaba consistía en que siempre era bueno, en casos como aquel, tener aliados de su parte en territorio enemigo. Y sucedía que apenas un par de meses atrás había abierto una pastelería a un par de cuadras del 221 de la calle Baker, de cuyos pasteles tanto el buen doctor Watson como la señora Hudson eran casi adictos a aquellas alturas.

Mycroft decidió ir con artillería pesada en forma de algunos pasteles, más que nada como carta de triunfo para lograr su objetivo del día, aún a pesar de la actitud normal de Sherlock para con él.

Y fue justo cuando estiraba el brazo con la intención de empujar la puerta de entrada de la renombrada pastelería, que ésta se abrió en dirección contraria y el rostro sorprendido de Greg Lestrade apareció en su rango visual. Y la sorpresa rápidamente fue sustituida por una genuina expresión de alegría, de esas que Mycroft no solía asociar con su llegada a ningún lugar.

\- Debe de ser mi día de suerte.- dijo Greg con júbilo.

\- D-detective inspector.- exclamó más que saludó Mycroft, con la voz un tanto ahogada.

El mencionado detective sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- Gregory- le recordó al pelirrojo.

\- Gregory- repitió Mycroft y carraspeó- Es... una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo aquí... Va a ver a mi hermano, supongo.

Y para sorpresa del político, el de pelo cano negó.

\- Nah, vengo por las donas. Son deliciosas, en especial las de cereza.

Y dicho aquello, sacó una caja con cuatro donas y tomando una con una servilleta se la ofreció a Mycroft- Te invito una.

Mycroft miró la dona con sorpresa, y tras un apenado suspiro la rechazó.

\- Agradezco el gesto, sin embargo me temo que debo de rechazar el pastelillo que me ofrece. Estoy a dieta.- terminó diciendo a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Dieta?- repitió Greg a modo de pregunta y con una genuina expresión de perplejidad en el rostro- ¿Dieta para qué? Eres mucho más delgado que yo ¡Tú cuerpo es de infarto!

Y si, Mycroft sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban casi al instante, pero esta vez Greg no pareció reparar del todo en ello, pues estaba demasiado ocupado sacando otra servilleta para partir la dona rellena en dos.

\- Aquí- dijo entonces muy contento al tener la dona en dos partes- Vamos a compartirla, no me puedes decir que no.- aseguró coqueto mientras sostenía en alto una de las mitades frente al Holmes y por fin reparaba en su sonrojada apariencia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, maravillado ante su descubrimiento.

\- ¡Es cereza!- susurró alegre el policía.

\- Ya me lo había comentado.- respondió Mycroft tratando de sonar calmado.

Alguien pidió permiso para pasar pues Greg estaba aún bloqueando la entrada a la pastelería. El policía se disculpó y sonriendo acomodó de nuevo las dos mitades en el espacio de la caja de donde había sacado la dona entera y tras limpiarse un poco los dedos del glaseado que se había transferido, tomó con su mano ya limpia y libre una de las manos del político y sin prisas se dirigió a una de las banquitas que tenía la pastelería dispuestas para la clientela, asegurándose de sentar al otro antes de sentarse él mismo, aunque no por ello liberó la mano del pelirrojo, sino que la mantuvo en la suya y por un par de minutos se dedicó a mirarla.

\- Tus manos parecen delicadas y frías, pero su agarre es fuerte y tu piel es cálida... En serio me gustan.- dijo sincero.

Mycroft se sentía en llamas ¡Seguro estaba rojo como la grana!

Con una nueva sonrisa, Greg liberó la mano del otro, solo para llenarla con la mitad de la dona que sacó rápidamente de la cajita una vez más, tras lo cual tomó su propia mitad antes de dejar la caja de donas a un lado.

\- Los ángeles caídos primero.- dijo medio serio y medio coqueto, pero con una mirada que decía claramente que no iba a aceptar un desplante del Holmes en cuanto a su invitación.

Mycroft suspiró una vez más, derrotado, antes de darle un mordisquito nervioso a la dona y alzar las cejas en genuina sorpresa ¡Con razón todo el mundo parecía tan adepto a ir y comprar a aquella pastelería! En verdad la dona era exquisita.

\- Son buenas ¿Cierto?- preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió sin hablar, disfrutando un nuevo mordisco, a lo que Greg aprovechó para añadir.

\- Y sigues teniendo un cuerpo de infarto.

Mycroft casi se atora. Greg se pegó más a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Yo tenía razón, es cereza.- Certificó el policía bastante alegre, mientras miraba el rostro de Mycroft con algo más que el interés que había mostrado tan abiertamente hasta el momento... ¿Quizás era ternura o el sentido de la vista le andaba jugando malas pasadas al político?

Mycroft carraspeó.

\- Algo me dice que no se refiere al relleno del pastel.- dijo con tímida curiosidad.

\- No- dijo el otro soñador- No hablo de la dona, hablo de tí. Tu piel se pone cereza cuando te sonrojas, lo cual sucede con bastante facilidad ¿Es por eso que te escondes del mundo?

Mycroft medio respingó ante la pregunta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero eres tímido.- insistió Greg.

\- No lo soy.- contradijo el pelirrojo, totalmente sonrojado.

El de pelo cano alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Entonces eres tímido solo conmigo?- preguntó mirando al menor de manera casi zorruna.

El incremento en el sonrojo de Mycroft fue toda la respuesta que Greg Lestrade necesitó, así como el último incentivo para ser del todo sincero.

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta 5 segundos antes de conocerte en persona, tenía la firme convicción de no volver a involucrarme con alguien por lo menos... en lo que me restara de vida. Pasé por un infierno de divorcio y no es algo que me gustaría volver a repetir, pero... no lo sé... hay algo en tí. Me haces comportarme como un chiquillo hormonal y estúpido, como no me había sentido en muchos años ¡Y no pienso resistirme a eso en lo absoluto! Tienes algo especial en tí, Mycroft Holmes, algo que me pone de cabeza... no se lo que es, pero me gusta.- Greg tomó aire- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es... Lo siento si te he incomodado con mis tonterías, pero en serio no he podido evitarlo.

\- Ni ha deseado hacerlo.- añadió Mycroft antes de darle un nuevo mordisquito a la dona.

\- No, tampoco eso.- contestó el policía con aquella eterna sonrisa estampada en su rostro- Pero estoy comenzando a sospechar que no te molestan tanto mis tonterías después de todo.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza, como dándole la razón a aquella suposición a medias, pero la verdad era que no solo no le molestaban, sino que hasta empezaban a gustarle y eso como que lo preocupaba un poco... aunque no tanto.

\- Pago por tus pensamientos, aunque me quede en la bancarrota.

Mycroft alzó la mirada y la mantuvo sobre el rostro de Lestrade a pesar de lo vulnerable que aquella acción lo hacía sentir, y entonces preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Y a su parecer era una pregunta bastante válida.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque si.- respondió con simpleza, pero se dio cuenta que para el Holmes frente a él, aquello no iba a ser suficiente- Porque cuando te veo siento como si me quitaran todo el aire de los pulmones, me haces perder el aliento y de nuevo, no me había sentido así en años, décadas tal vez... tan vivo. Quiero conocerte del todo, quiero saberlo todo de ti y enamorarme cada día más. Creo que son tus ojos... y tus sonrojos.

\- ¿Y mi trabajo?- preguntó Mycroft tentativo. Tenía que sacarse la duda, aunque eso molestase al inspector.

Por suerte, no fue así.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido, tras lo cual suspiró.

\- ¿Es por eso que te alejas? Pues no tienes de que preocuparte. Gobierno Británico o no, no hay nada que tu posición pueda hacer por mi. Estoy justo donde quiero estar y dudo cambiar de opinión hasta dentro de algunos años. Tal vez solo sea un oficial en el área de homicidios de New Scotland Yard, pero es suficiente para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y eso es justamente lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.- entonces Lestrade tomó una actitud ligeramente más seria- Señor Holmes, creo que va a tener ue hacerse a la idea de que es su persona la que me interesa conocer, no el letrero que seguro cuelga de la puerta de la oficina en la que trabaja, sea donde sea que eso esté.- extendió un dedo y le acarició la mejilla- Estoy mucho más interesado en saber que otros rellenos de dona prefieres a saber si es cierto que tienes el poder para controlar las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad.

Mycroft tragó con fuerza, al parecer alguien estuvo hablando con el doctor Watson.

Holmes bajó la vista y ponderó todo aquello, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dijo a si mismo ¿Por qué no?

Después de todo él también tenía derecho a una vida fuera del trabajo ¿Cierto? Y conocer al detective inspector Lestrade... Gregory, más allá de los informes y los perfiles dados por los especialistas con los que trabajaba, iba a ser sin duda algo diferente.

No era algo seguro, pero todo en su interior le decía que el riesgo valía la pena y por lo general su interior no se equivocaba, así que ¿Por qué no?

Alzó de nuevo la vista, dispuesto a expresar lo que pensaba, cuando unos labios entre juguetones y demandantes se posaron sobre los suyos, y luego de la sorpresa inicial no pudo evitar responder al beso.

Fue como si alguien le hubiese quitado el aire de los pulmones y a la vez como si lo hubiesen subido sobre una nube a recorrer el cielo. Y una parte de su cerebro le dijo que parte de ese pensamiento ya lo había escuchado, tan solo unos minutos atrás, de boca de Lestrade.

¡Wow! Tan solo, si... definitivamente ¡Wow! y también ¡Mmmmm!, alguien había tomado una bebida caliente al interior de la pastelería.

Gregory se separó de pronto algo tímido.

\- Lo siento, no me pude resistir.- señaló un poco apenado, pero solo un poco- Sabes a cereza.

\- Y tú a chocolate.- respondió Mycroft sin realmente pensarlo.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió el rostro por completo acalorado.

Mycroft sonrió.

Si, era un riesgo, pero algo en su interior definitivamente le decía que iba a funcionar, que le iba a ir realmente bien, y ya el momento le daba la razón.

Cereza y chocolate era, después de todo, una de sus combinaciones favoritas.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo a mis lectores amantes del Mystrade! 

He vuelto con esta pareja una vez más para quien quiera leerla. Hace unos meses tomé 4 prompts más y ahora les tocó ser desarrollados. Aquí el primero que escribí del bloque, aunque terminó siendo el tercero en ser subido... Ok, lo admito, soy un ser con poco sentido a la hora de hacer las cosas, pero da igual, soy feliz haciendo las cosas a mi manera.

Como pueden ver cambié un poco el prompt puesto que no me pareció muy lógico que el Gobierno Británico en sí se sonroje ante cualquier coqueteo, no con tantos tratando de halagarlo con la intención de conseguir algún favor extra. Sin embargo ante un coqueteo sincero y sin segundas intenciones... algo seguramente raro en el día a día de nuestro Myc... Bien, eso me pareció más interesante y aquí tienen el resultado.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leer, tanto como yo al escribirlo. En especial porque esta es una de mis combinaciones favoritas de helado, cereza y chocolate (culpo a mi estadía en la ciudad de Piura, a esa maravillosa y adictiva cadena de heladerías llamada "El Chalán" y a los helados de Cereza y Bombón de Chocolate)

Cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva, será como siempre bien recibido.

Un beso felino y muchos apapachos para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
